Snake Lord
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort goes to see the Snake Lord and get's a shock Harry/Voldemort


**Chapter 1**

Voldemort watched as the large snake hissed at him, as it uncoiled itself from the statue of the Snake God _"Leave mortal you are not welcome here_!" The large snake hissed,  
"I came to speak to the snake Lord." He said, the large black snake hissed again. The green silk curtain twitch and then a figure walked out, it was a male teen, Voldemort blinked at the male beauty as he walked out from the other room, he ran his hand thought his jet black hair; his eyes were dark emerald green that shone brightly, they were like snake eyes, his hand rested on the bump that lay hidden under his purple robes, that hung slightly off his shoulder.  
"What is with the noise?" The teen said looking at the snake  
"_We have an intruder Arry, he wishes to speak to the Snake Lord._" The black snake said, the teen looked around to see the red eye man standing in his home. He didn't look scared or worried at the intruder he just merely stared  
"Hello Tom." He said  
"_You know this man?_" Harry nodded to the snake as he stayed close to the pregnant teen  
"Harry Potter? What are you doing here?" Voldemort asked Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at the Dark Lord; he looked different then to when Harry last met him, he had black hair that was slicked back his skin was pale almost like a vampire, he looks handsome so Harry thought.  
"I'm the Snake Lord." He sang, smiling at him.

Harry then swayed a little. _"Arry you must rest let me deal with the intruder, think of your hatchlings_." The snake said as he caught Harry and he nuzzled him, the teen rubbed the back of the snakes head  
"Thank you Ider but I am fine, we're just talking." He said, Ider just nodded and watched as Harry walked over to sofa and sat down, Tom watched him and followed the teen and at a cross from him "Hope you don't mind me sitting down, do you?" He said, Tom shook his head  
"Can you explain to me why your here?" He asked as he saw Ider slither around Harry's feet. Harry smiled at him again  
"Well I am the snake Lord." He said  
"How? And how are you like this?" Tom pointed to Harry's stomach; the teen touched his bump and felt his child move under his touch.

Looking back up to see Tom looking at him "My uncle beatings gotten worst and I didn't think I could handle any more, he had broken my hand. I waited for him and the rest of my so call family went to sleep, I took my wand and a few other things and ran, I got a far as I could, being injured. I knew Dumbledore would send me back to that house and I was scared, I lost my god father and didn't know where to go, then suddenly I ended up here." He said "Any how I met the Snake god called Ost, he tried to eat me first but when I started to yell in parseltongue, he let me go...well sort of he called me a Snake Lord. Tom looked at him waiting for the rest of the story  
"That's it you say please don't eat me in parseltongue and he calls you Snake Lord?" he asked, Harry and Ider chuckled at the man in front of him  
"_He's not very bright is he?_" The black snake said.  
"Be nice Ider," Harry looked back at the Dark Lord "There is a bit more to it than that Tom." Harry pulled his sleeve away and shows Voldemort an old scar "This came from your basilisk, I was healed by Dumbledore phoenix's but the venom still had affect on me, unknowing to me, anyhow Ost said that a survivor of the basilisk no matter how they were healed they were marked and ummm well Ost said he had a dream about me 300 years ago." He said.  
"Dream?" Harry nodded.  
"He then tells me that he wishes to lay with me and impregnate me with his hatchlings, and well, it took him a while to get me to agree especially when he said after mating with me he was going to die, but it happened and here we are 6 months later and that statue is him." He points to the Naga Snake God behind him Tom looks around at the statue and then back at the teen.

"So Tom, what is that you want?" Harry asked, at this point Voldemort wasn't sure what to think, here is a boy that he been trying to kill since he was born, a Snake Lord and pregnant with a Naga's hatchlings, he looked back at the teen who stat there smiling at him  
"I had come to see if I could claim the title of Snake Lord."  
"Not going to happen." Harry said rubbing his bump.  
"I can see that, so here is my other offer…" He stood up and pointed his wand at Harry, the teen's eyes widen as he felt a sleep spell hit him.  
_"Arry!_" Ider yelled as he slithered closer to the teen "_Do you have a death wish?!_"  
"He's asleep; I am not going to kill him." He said as he walked to the teen, the large Snake hissed at Voldemort  
_"Stay away._" He growled _"I will not leave my Master!_"  
"Fine then, don't leave him." He waved his wand and stuck the snake into the bubble where it thrashed about trying to escape as Voldemort picked up the sleeping teen and then disappeared with him and Ider.


End file.
